Battling Imhotep and the villains
Jonathan: Here's an inscription. (reads) "Rasheem--Rasheem oola--Rasheem oola Kashka!" (The chipmunks try to free Simon, Wilbur and Alice as the growling sounds) Tigger: What's that? What's that? (The doors open and the group of the mummified soldiers march) Jonathan: Oh, boy. (Imhotep looks at them marching with his almost smile) Jafar: (sarcastically) Nice work, boy. You just increased the chances of your imminent demise by a dozen numbers to one! (The soldiers stop and roar) Rick: Oh, yeah. This just keeps gettin' better and better. Sherman: Do you think they will harm us? Peabody: (sarcastically) What do you think, Sherman?! Timon: Do something, Johnny! Jonathan: Me? Tigger: That'th right! Ya got the key to stoppin' 'em right in yer' hands! Jonathan: You have got to be joking. Rabbit: No, he's right! Finish reading the cover, and you get to control them before they control US! Jonathan: Oh. Right. (Jonathan runs to the someplace else) (Rick and the heroes walk backward) Rabbit: If they attack us first, we'll be ready for them... (The female mummy appears and slashes the dagger, trying to kill Evelyn) (Imhotep speaks in ancient Egyptian) Destroy them all, my warriors! (Three soldiers jump) Rick: Aaaaah! (The soldiers roar loudly) Rick: Uh-uh. (Rick runs away and the soldiers run and jump after him) Yogi: Rick, come back! (Rick jumps and hops across the water) Maleficent: Imbeciles. Now shall you deal with all of us, o princes and princesses of light, and all the powers of MY imagination!!! (In response, Maleficent, Jafar, Hans, Turbo, Ursula, the Grand Duke all call upon the powers of darkness to transform themselves into their monstrous forms: the Dragon, the Giant Snake, the Evil Marshmallow, King Cy-Bird, Giant Ursula and Tornado Duke) Yogi: Just try '''us '''on for size and we'll see about that little claim there! Boo Boo: Besides, you haven't won yet while Johnny has the Book of Life in his hands! Lady Tremaine: Oh, but on the contrary...we already have. Brittany: (in Cinderella's voice) I don't think so. Peabody: That's right. And you will go back where you came from! Jafar: Then perhaps you're all too eager to meet your demise so soon! Timon: Yeah, we're ready, all right! Hades: Let's get ready to rumble! (The first to attack are the Br'ers, the Hyenas, Kaa, and Shere Khan.) Tigger: I'll use my boomerang. Fire one! (He throws the boomerang to the beehive) (The beehive drops on Brer Fox's head and the bees appear and hit Brer Bear's face and the Brers run away) Cindy: Bye-bye. Tigger: Come back anytime. Shenzi: For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words. Blitz's voice: Stop! (The Hyenas turn to Blitz who appears) Banzel: Hey! Who's that dog? Blitz: MY NAME IS BLITZ! (Blitz runs and fights the hyenas and they run away) Shere Khan: I'll kill you for this! Alice: Oh no! Sherman: Hey, Tigger, can I use the torch? Tigger: You can have it, Sherman. Sherman: Thanks. (Sherman runs to tie Shere Khan's tail) Sherman: Oh, Shere Khan, look behind you. (Shere Khan runs away, getting burnt by the fire on every step) Sherman: I will save you, Alice. (Sherman rescues and frees Simon, Alice and Wilbur) Wilbur: Sherman, you did it! Sherman: Now let's go and defeat the monsters. (At once, these monsters attack our heroes in all new original footage battles, all the while Rick and Jonathan do their best to take down Imhotep in the now enlarged sacrificial chamber) (Evelyn runs, panting) (The female runs after her, shrieking with an inhuman, high-pitched snarl) Evelyn: Hurry up, Jonathan! (Rick grabs the rope, cut another one and goes up to the next floor) (He runs to the tunnel) (The soldiers inside the tunnel roar) Rick: (coming out of the tunnel, running) Aah! (The soldiers run after him and Rick run downstairs while they climb on the walls) Rick: Hah! (turning around) Hyah! (The soldiers come down and he turns back and they fight each other) Jonathan: I can't figuree out this last symbol. Evelyn: What does it look like? (screams) (The female mummy shrieks) (Rick still fights the soldiers) Jonathan: It's a, uh, a bird--a stork! (Rick and one of the soldiers fight, Rick grabs the torch, and puts the flames on him and kicks him into the water) (Evelyn grabs the female mummy's wrist from stabbing her and gags) Evelyn: A-Ahmenophus! (Jonathan turns to see the last symbol) Jonathan: Oh, yes, I see. (Rick fights more soldiers and falls on the stairway) (The soldiers rise the weapons in their hands) Jonathan: Uh, Hootash im Ahmenophus. (The soldiers is about to kill him but stop) (Imhotep turns) (Rick, after closing his eyes, opens his eyes) (The soldiers remove their weapons from him) Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Destroy him! Destroy him! I command you to destroy him! (The female mummy shrieks, trying to stab Evelyn but Evelyn moves her body, grunting) Jonathan: Fa-Kooshka Anck-su-namun! (The soldiers march to kill the female mummy) Imhotep: Anck-su-namun! (The female turns to the soldiers marching) Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Give me that book!! (Jonathan drops the book) (The soldiers prepare to kill the female mummy) Female mummy: Imhotep! Imhotep: Anck-su-namun! (The soldiers stab the female mummy) (Imhotep grunts) Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Now you die. (He grabs Jonathan's neck) (Rick comes and cuts Imhotep's arm) (Imhotep turns, and grabs Rick and throws him with his one hand) (Imhotep, walking, puts his arm back together) Jonathan: (grabbing the key from Imhotep's robes and having it) Evy, I got it. Sherman: Now let's take care of the ringleaders once and for all! Cruella: I will use your animal friends instead of the Dalmatians to make my coat. Daffy: All right, then. Come and get me! Cruella: I will smack him for he will be in the misery. (Cruella tries to swing two times on Daffy with a stick, but she misses him) (She begins to smash it over him, but he jumps and pushes her into the 18 inches hole) (She pulls herself out of the hole) Daffy: Give up now? Cruella: Not yet. I'll get you even, just wait! You'll be sorry, you fools, you...you idiots! (She disappears) Tigger: Cruella is gone for good. Gaston: Now it is up to me. Peabody: Ready to fight, let's fight. (Gaston and Mr. Peabody fight with their swords) Gaston: What's the matter, smart dog? Too cowardly to fight back? Peabody: Not as coward as you will be. (Mr. Peabody fights Gaston with his sword again) Gaston: It's over, Mr. Peabody! Revenge is ours! Colleen: (appears) Ayeeya, ah-kee-ka! (Colleen fights Gaston) (Gaston sees the Road Rovers; Hunter, Blitz, Exile and Shag, besides Colleen) Gaston: Oh, no! No! Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Anything! Hunter: (in Peter Pan's voice) All right, Gaston. You're free to go and never return. (Shag murmurs) Colleen: Be my guest, Shag. (Shag pushes Gaston and Gaston falls) Colleen: So long. Don't forget to be defeated. Gothel: But not me. Colleen: Oh, yeah? Well, we will see about that. (uses her fist) Gothel: No! (Colleen punches her powerful ruby) (Gothel turns old) Gothel: What have you done? What have you done? (Gothel runs to the reflection, looks at her face and sobs, pulling her hood) (She falls to her death) Hunter: Great job, Colleen. Colleen: My pleasure. Facilier: So, (in Tai Lung's voice) what are you going to do, doggie? Challenge me? Hunter: You can fight me, but you can't fight my friends. (Facilier use his magical day blows to stop Hunter, but he jumps) Hunter: Oh, I guess you can't fight me either. Too bad for you. Facilier: You will be holding still, then you will spend the rest of your life being an ordinary dog. Colleen: You dare to threaten Hunter and us? Come on then. Let me have it. Facilier: Not with my trinket. (Blitz grabs Dr. Facilier's trinket) Blitz: I'll smash the trinket! (smashes it to ground) Facilier: No! No! How am I ever going to pay back my debt? (Facilier's live voodoo masks appear) Facilier: Friends! Masks: (sing) Are you ready? Facilier: No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans! Masks: (sing) Are you ready? Facilier: This is just a minor setback in a major operation. (Screams) As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got Pooh's friends locked away! I just need a little more time. No, please! (EXCLAIMING) Just a little more time! I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screaming when he is transformed into his grave) Hunter: Colleen, allow me. Scar, I am going to challenge you to leave Mr. Peabody and friends. Scar: Yes. (trying to leave) Of course. As you wish, doggie! (Scar claws Hunter) (Hunter screams in Simba's voice) (Hunter and Scar fight) (Scar pushes him with his paw and jumps at him, but Hunter throws Scar with his feet before he falls) Hades: Why those little...(grunts) prisoner! Hunter: Time for you to go bye bye. All together guys. (Hunter, Blitz, Colleen and Exile punch Hades together to the soul pool) Hades: Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me! (screams when he falls with the souls) Lady Tremaine: And now you will pay. (Colleen terrifies) Yzma: (in Drizella's voice) Turn her into a toad! Biltz: (running to save Colleen and stops Lady Tremaine) Stop! You'll stop! Lady Tremaine: (scoffs) Even better. Peabody: Blitz! Lady Tremaine: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! (Mr. Peabody uses his sword to block Lady Tremaine's magic) (Lady Tremaine terrifies and turns her into a toad) Yzma: I'm going to kill you! (Mr. Peabody fights Yzma and strikes Yzma's knife) Yzma: You'll pay for this! (Yzma's potion is drank and she disappears) Mr. Peabody: (in Kenai's voice) Good riddance. (Imhotep grabs Rick) (Evelyn runs to Jonathan) Evelyn: Keep him busy. (Imhotep throws Rick onto the ground) Rick: No problem. (Evelyn unlocks the book with the key and opens it) (Imhotep pushes and throws him again) (Imhotep walks to him and speaks in ancient Egyptian) Jonathan: Hurry, Evy! Hurrying! Evelyn: You're not helping. (Imhotep grabs Rick's neck) Imhotep: (speaking in ancient Egyptian) Now it's your turn. (Imhotep roars) Evy: Oh! I've got it. Kadeesh mal. Kadeesh mal. Pared oos. Pared oos. (A beam of light erupts from the book, striking down all the giant monster/villains in their hearts, destroying them and sending their evil souls back to the Underworld) (The Egyptian ghost appears with the horses whinnying and takes his soul) (The ghost carries his soul away with it, and Imhotep, shouting in Egyptian, run after it, trying to grab his soul, but it is too late, because the ghost disappears) (Rick grabs the sword) Fred: (In Rick's voice) I thought you said it was gonna kill him! (Imhotep walks and then runs, yelling angrily and is about to kill Rick but Rick stabs him) Imhotep: Uh? Cindy: What's happened? Evelyn: He's mortal. (Rick pulls the sword out) (Imhotep groans) Maleficent: No. (gasps) No! (Imhotep walks backward into the black pool, turning his mummy self, and speaks in ancient Egyptian in multiple voices and disappears into it) Evelyn: "Death is only the beginning." Sherman: (dubbed by Roo) Yeah! We did it! Tigger: Absoposilutely! We showed those villians a thing or three! (The Chipmunks and the Chipettes cheer) Wilma: (in Leia's voice) We did it! All: All right! Maleficent: No...this cannot be! I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love! Colleen: "Insignificant?" (dubbed by Aqua) You don't even know the first thing about it. Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light. Maleficent: Perhaps. But remember one thing, as long as there is Light, there will be darkness! And in time, many guardians will be drawn to it, and they will belong to me! (Maleficent disappears, cackling) Tigger: I guess dat's it. Timon: Yeah, but she'll be back, like she always does. We could go after her and try and stop 'dis from happenin' all over again, but hey, what are ya' gonna do, huh? George: Sorry we couldn't stop Maleficent, but we hope we will catch her next time. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts